Angel Sky
by Quilavamaster18
Summary: "It's that you said you loved me then you up and walked away ...So you could... Fly high to the angel sky" Three years and their lives are once again put together. Although, this time with much more drama and hate. A sequel to my story Cute Revenge. IS, CS, ORS, PS.
1. Prologue - News

Angel Sky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Here it is everyone; the sequel to Cute Revenge, Angel Sky.  
If you haven't read the original story Cute Revenge, I recommend reading that then coming back to this and reading it. And if you have already read Cute Revenge, welcome back!  
I know that some of you either hated my ending or were confused by it but, in this story it will explain what happened and why although not right away, throughout the first few chapters. So enough of my blabbering, you want to go ahead and read the chapter, that is if you are still reading this, so go on and enjoy.**

Fly through the angel sky  
Fly so high spread your wings and try  
Fly away to a different place in time,  
Won't you fly away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Paul's POV**

Three years.

Three years today, that's when they vanished. I recalled as I passed the calendar on the refrigerator as I pulled my cereal out of the cabinet, then the milk out of the fridge. Placing the items on the counter and taking a seat in front of the bowl I had taken out already. Pouring the cereal and then the milk overtop. Then it hit me...a spoon, I forgot to get one out. Damnit, this means I need to get back up.

"Here," my green-headed band mate handed me a spoon from the other side of the kitchen island. I nodded my head in thanks before he continued, "Have you seen Ash this morning? I check his room and he wasn't there."

"Probably trying to avoid Veronica, so he is out for breakfast or sleeping on the patio," was my response. You see when the girls left us, we changed a bit. Ash tried to become 'manlier' by not relying on his mom, he somewhat accomplished that since he goes to see her once in a while now. Drew has lost complete interest in trying to have a relationship with a girl, he's not gay, we've needed to clear that up with the press a few times, but he doesn't avoid girls completely, like me. See I know that Dawn wouldn't leave me, or at least by her choosing and I know the girls wouldn't either, their loyal above anything, love and friendship is important to all of them. Oh Arceus, I sound so cheesy, need to go to the gym and reclaim toughness later, no matter how true it is.

Right, then there is Gary. Once left by one girl, he moved to another, well not right to. We met her on a tour and Gary thought she was hot, took her back to the hotel room, which lucky me I was sharing with him (insert sarcasm here), and well let's just say I got another room that night and the rest of the tour since Gary invited her along. I don't doubt that she is good looking, although I think I'm the only one that sees the physical resemblance to Leaf, long brown hair, slim, not to short but not tall and jade green eyes. The only problem is that she is that one girl that thinks she's great and hangs out with the 'popular' people, but in reality everyone hates her. And my biggest problem with her, she doesn't ever shut up. So she has learned to stay away from me, although I can always hear her telling the others I shouldn't be part of the band because of my attitude, although at that point Gary has her leave, and if he didn't, she would be escorted out the glass window located in the living room.

I finished my cereal and decided to go back to my room before Gary and Veronica came out of Gary's room, once that happens there is a nauseas feeling in my stomach. Heading back to my room, I grabbed my acoustic guitar off the stand in the living room and continued my walk.

I did a quick comb of my hair, which I had let grow out once again to shoulder length, and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I wasn't exactly the one for decorating my room. the walls had a navy blue paint over them, I had my bed located in the corner furthest from the door with a chest at the end which I stored my music sheets in. I had a desk for when the guys and I were going to a private school for well, school, after we had gotten signed by Soul records. Sure we only had a couple years of school left but in my mind I still want to graduate from high school. My electric guitar and my bass had stands in another corner beside my closet on one side and the bathroom on the other. I had a shelf located above my bed which had my alarm clock as well as the charger for my phone and a picture that Dawn had made me take with her, although the picture is facing the ground so the guy's don't know it's there.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt, since it was supposed to be cool out today. I sat on my bed with the guitar I grabbed from the living room ready to strum some chords to see if I could come up with a new song. Just as I strummed the first chord, there was a knock on my door followed by Drew entering.

"Hey man, don't get busy; we have to go into the city today. Silver wants to tell us something, remember?" I let out a sigh, I had completely forgotten about that. Drew is the one that remembers all the things like that, I just write songs with Gary's help if he isn't lip-locking his girlfriends, and Ash...well surprisingly he cooks all the meals and helps with the beat for the songs.

I placed the guitar down on the bed and let out another sigh as I stood up. "Alright, are we leaving now or in a few minutes?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and my biker's helmet off of my desk.

"A few minutes, Gary is just getting rid of Veronica, thank Arceus. I'm going to grab my keys and wallet, see you at the door. With that said, he left to his room.

I walked out my door closing it behind me and went to the hall closet to grab my leather jacket. I put it on as well as my shoes and stood there waiting for the others to come. Eventually they did and we left for the city since we decided to get ourselves a house on the country side, away from all the fans freaking out about us.

Ash locked the door and then went with Drew and Gary into Drew's black Charger. I went to my motorcycle and stared the engine before heading out the driveway and towards the city.

Soon enough we had arrived at the company's building and went inside, being greeted by the receptionists. Calling the elevator I looked around the building, it hadn't changed at all since we first arrived here. The walls were a cream colour and had a grey pillar every once in a while, the front of the building had large glass windows and the front door. The reception counter was placed in front of the wall which had the elevators on the other side, and there were white waiting chairs next to a door on the left side. As well there was a black leather couch and two chairs to match around a black coffee table with a rug underneath.

The elevator arrived and soon we had arrived at the fourth floor which had Silver's office. We knocked on the door, and were quickly greeted. I didn't pay attention for the first bit and he knew that I didn't care. It was really the same thing every time, a good to see you, looking well, tells us how our latest album is doing, asking if we have any new songs that we want to record, he was a good manager and CEO of the company. He threw an Oran berry at me, signalling that it was time for the news that he had.

"Alright, I know you won't be the happiest, but you have a tour in three months to the Kalos region, we don't have all the detail yet but the manager of the tour say's it might have another group or two, as a group tour. I will email Drew the information as soon as I have it but for now I only have the date that we need to leave; September nineteenth. So make sure that you are ready."

"We just got back like two months ago from the last tour; we don't even have any new material yet. Now we have another one, I'm going to get homesick at this rate." Gary stood with his hands on Silver's desk complaining like this for about another five or ten minutes when Silver finally interrupted.

"Gary, you know no matter how much you don't want to, you are going to go. I'm doing this so you can have a good year and a half to work on a new album before another tour. Don't worry this will be the last one. I promise for sure this time." Yup, the last few tours have had the same exact paragraph before we got kicked out of the office to go relax and work on new material. So in about 3...2... "Now, if you would leave, you have work to do at home and I expect you all to try."

Yup, there it was. I grabbed Gary dragging him out of the office and tossing him into the elevator before going back to my motorcycle to go home. Sure I wasn't too happy about going on another tour, but if Gary sticks to his word then it can be beneficial to the whole group. We'll just have to wait and see I guess.

**Alright I hoped you liked it. it was shorter than I thought it would be but I mean it is just getting the story started after all so I can't complain and neither can you. **

**Anyway, I'm posting this now, but I won't start working with the story and posting more chapters until mid-March so that I can keep a regular posting schedule instead of just a random day of the month. **

**So anyways, did you enjoy it? if you dint than I'm sorry it is just getting stared so you really can't expect much until about 5 chapters in...about.**

**Anyways I'm off since I need to do homework, and get ready for exams in a few weeks. BYE and Review, tell me what you think and how you think the story will be.**

**~Quilavamaster~**


	2. Acceptance

**Angel Sky  
~~~~~~~~~~~**

**And I'm back, hopefully I will be able to keep with regular updates since the day I began typing this is January 12, so you are reading this in the future...and if I'm looking this over. Future me, post regularly! So since so many of you are favouriting this. i decided to give this to you sooner than i anticipated. but after this it is going to wait until March for regular ways, enjoy the chapter :3**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
-Evanescence _  
~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ash's POV**

I had returned home from grocery shopping for the guys and I to find that Silver was over. Well this is going to change dinner plans. I took the food items inside and began to put them away. Soon three figures had appeared in the kitchen, easily noticeable Silver, Paul and Drew. Gary was most likely out with Veronica since it was the middle of the day. We should be writing like we used to once I got back from getting the food, but ever since she came along everything has changed. It was never this way when he was with her, Leaf. Why did they need to leave and mess things up?

I had moved on from Misty. Sure she was probably the best girl, she had her faults though, loud, aggressive, and let's not forget short-tempered. Whenever I said something slightly irrelevant to the conversation I got smacked. I mean it's not my fault I'm comic relief, is it? I don't think it is; that is what I will stick to. Although, there is that part of me that still misses her, but I think everyone has that and that is why Gary got Veronica.

"Ash, explain to Silver how we aren't doing any shows until the tour starts. And how we decided this right after our meeting with him last month," Drew demanded, obviously not in a very good mood. What did Silver do this time? Lately he has been on edge about getting performances done and staying on top. We weren't even at the top yet, there were people way better than us out there and we knew that. Doing tons of performances won't get us anywhere with a new fan base, just get the ones we have more excited about more shows.

"Look Silver, we know that you want us to get better, but we need a break. It's been tour after tour and you just booked us with another one. We are taking the time off. I will do interviews but I refuse to perform." I stated before putting milk and juice in the fridge.

"I see, we will discuss this again later. You are just being stubborn like always." Silver said before slipping his shoes on and waving goodbye before heading out the door. I don't get him sometimes, he's great and all, but a big grump like Paul.

"Alright, now that that is over for now; I'm heading to the gym then I'm going to grab some guitar picks, since I can't find half of mine." Paul stated before taking an apple out of the bag I had just put on the island. He took a bite of the apple, and I noticed he had his headphones around his neck and his usual workout clothes on. He said bye before slamming the door shut. Huh, something must be up with him too.

"Alright Ashy-boy, whatcha making for dinner tonight?" ugh, Gary, and followed behind him, Veronica. Oh yay, now I need to get out of here. Mind you that explains why Paul slammed the door.

"Did you boys notice that plumy was a little angry?" Veronica asked in that stupid, squeaky voice of hers.

I mumbled under my breath so that only Drew and Gary could hear, "He was perfectly fine until he heard you."

"What was that?" Veronica asked, before I could respond, Gary dragged her off into the living room.

"Alright, we really need to find a way to get him to dump her. And this is urgent." Drew said sighing before grabbing a handful of grapes before I put them in the fridge.

I had finished putting the groceries away and Drew and I made plans so that when Paul returned home, we would discuss a plan for operation breakup. Okay I know, I did horrible naming the plan. I mean you can't blame me; these schemes are in my past. No matter what, I will not go back to my old ways, the way I was when I was with _her._ Nope, those days are gone and in the past. I can do this; it is only one thing for the sake of the band.

Time had passed and Silver had finally agreed to no performances. But my big mouth landed me in an interview instead. Silver was driving there and I just sat and watched the scenery pass by through the window.

We passed a forest and I noticed all the Deerling playing around in the grass. I forget that feeling, the feeling of being able to do what I wanted. Since we had this record deal all we've done is work on music and we didn't get to have a lot of fun. Actually now that I think about it; it wasn't until the girls left that this happened. The impact they had. They were the ones that accepted us for who we were and then we down right changed. I mean I changed so that I wasn't that same boy, I was now a man and acting like how I used to wouldn't do me any good would it. The same thing would happen again. I know it would, _she_ would leave me, my _love_ would just leave me there to rot. The others I'm not sure about, well Paul I just don't think he will accept it, since Dawn was the only girl he ever truly cared for and the whole group had actually managed to break the barrier of anti-social Paul. We were the best of friends and I didn't think it would ever change; man was I wrong.

Silver had stopped the car and I looked around. We were in a parking lot and silver was getting out, that must mean we're here I guess. I walked behind silver into the building and then into the stage where the interview would be filmed. The worker had begun setting me up with a mic and wire, and doing the make-up stuff they had to. This stuff feels so weird how can girls wear this every day?

A shove to my back was what set me out of me thoughts. I realized it was a crew member pushing me onto the stage for my interview, I need to learn to stop going into my own little world. Note to self, wait no stop that! Bad Ash! "It's great to have you here Ash; I can't believe that I actually have a member of Night Shade here on my stage today!" Carla Summers, the peppiest interviewer ever. Of course Silver would put me on this show; he knows how much each member of our band hates this chick. Payback for not doing shows, I see how it is Silver, well played, well played. I greeted Carla back trying to be just as peppy as she was.

The interview went on and a particular question had me think. "So how has life changed for you since you finished high school?" this actually had never been asked to any member of our band before. Let's see, people still care about looks, celebrities are just like popular kids, we are still the skater, rock band. You know it really hasn't changed a whole lot.

"Actually Carla that is a good question, thinking about it, there are many similarities, between high school and real life...if that makes any sense." I explained to her my thinking and she agreed with me to my surprise. Soon the interview had ended and so had the show, since I had to wait there until the end of it.

Turns out Carla actually acted all preppy on TV just to get the views, she was laidback and wasn't very girly at all. This is good news to me; maybe I could get a laugh whenever the show appeared on the TV. Whatever, I was excused from the set and then went to look for the car which Silver had told me he was going to go get from the lot. I walked outside and I noticed the car.

I sat down and buckled my seatbelt, silver told me I did well and didn't make myself look foolish this time. A guy messes up once and you never hear the end of it. I mean sure I might have accidently almost ruin the entire set of the show because Gary and I were messing around back stage and a bucket got stuck on my head. But that doesn't mean that it will keep happening. You only get a bucket stuck once, and then you learn how to get it off easily.

As we drove home I couldn't help but think of that question I had been asked. Sure life had changed, but I mean not a whole lot. There are still the sports players, the celebrities, and the rich kids, when you think about it. Huh, I guess that means it just keeps going...holy shit, this could break us out of our writers block! "I got it!" I screamed as Silver slammed on the brakes, causing me to fly forwards a bit.

"How many times do I need to tell you to not scream random outbursts while I'm driving?!" Silver shouted at me.

"Uhhh, you never have."

"It shouldn't need to be said, it is just implied." He glared at me. "You're home. So get out. I need to go back to the office and talk to the tour manager." I got out of the car and said my goodbye before running up the rather long driveway up to the house to go write down my ideas.

**Alright there you have it another chapter of Angel Sky completed and uploaded. It feels good knowing that I will be able to post this regularly Once March come around; mid march. Although it is kind of awkward knowing that it won't be posted for another month or so. Oh well, got to do this for you guys.**

**Anyways for now goodbye and Review!  
~Quilavamaster~**


End file.
